


Without Words

by Kalloway



Category: Tekkaman Blade II
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:44:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: They keep finding each other.





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days - May 8/So we're slaves to any semblance of touch

Dead End was not always there, but David didn't ask questions. He had his own duties, his own routines, and all of that. Things were quiet again, anyway. 

He couldn't help but think it was better when they just found each other after turning a corner, walking into a bar, wherever they might be... 

And then they'd grab for each other, almost unconsciously, and not let go. David would bury his hands in Dead End's hair, and Dead would lean in close. 

Dead End would be there, and David didn't ask questions. 

What they said without words was absolutely enough.


End file.
